


Coffee Pals

by JustSimon



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Yuppie Psycho's Stay With Me Ending.After everything what happened in Sintracorp Brian and Kate finally found a time for a coffee, what if it will be something more than just coffee break?
Relationships: Brian Pasternack/Kate Hicks
Kudos: 6





	Coffee Pals

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion this couple is underrated, so here my story about their relationships.  
> 

After a very long day Brian and Kate finally found a time on a coffee, they just stood on the rooftop and enjoyed by cups of coffee and perfect view on a night sky, everything were just great, but suddenly, without to realizing it Brian took Kate for a hand.

"(What is this a warm feeling?)"

Brian looked at his hand.

"(W-what? When i did this? Oh god, what should i do, what should i do? Calm down Brian, maybe she don't noticed that, it will be okay if i just slowly let go of her hand.)"

Mister Pasternack was ready to weaken his grasp, but then.

'Um Brian, why did you took me for a hand?' "(SHE NOTICED THAT! I AM DEAD.) Um, well i... just wanted to... check your temperature, yes check your temperature." 'Why?' "Well, my hands felt cold and i wanted to check your, i thought that i have a poor circulation of my blood and well... i wanted to be sure that your circulation of blood is fine." 'I see. So you don't like me?' "What? No, i mean, of course i like you, you my friend after all." 'No Brian, i meant, you don't like me romantically?'

After those words Brian became red, just like on that party after Kate's kiss in the cheek.

'Just how i thought.' "Sigh, i am sorry, i don't know how it's happened, after all of this mess in Sintracorp you became very dear to me, i saw some connection in you, i know that i can fully trust to you, so please forgive me but, i should say this. Kate Hicks i... i... i... i love you. Well, i guess you just want to be friends only. I understa-"

In this moment Kate kissed Brian in the cheek, again.

'I love you too silly.' "B-b-b-but when?" 'Well, i barely can remember anything but, i still remember how you helped me with marketing, without to even ask something in reply, even when you had a task from your motivation instructor, how you saved me from that giant printer thing and poisonous gas, also, somehow, i remember how you saved me from that weird chrysalis state in which i been, i know that i always can rely on you and you became very close to me too.' "Maybe we could start d-d-d-dating?" 'Sure!' "Really?" 'Yes Mister Pasternack hehehee.'

Still holding each other for a hands Brian and Kate looked at each other and blushed, on a next day Mister Pasternack and Miss Hicks became a couple, to surprise of their workmates, every coffee break Brian and Kate talked about many things and enjoyed by a company of each other, they became known as Coffee Pals, but only among Brian and Kate it means something more than friendship, love.


End file.
